El último adiós
by delenatore
Summary: SPOILERS SI NO HAN LEIDO EL LIBRO O VISTO LA PELICULA Thorin y Thranduil no tuvieron una muy buena relación, es por eso que antes del ultimo adiós el enano quiere arreglar las cosas entre ellos, aunque sea...tarde


Y lograron ganar pero para eso tuvieron que perder. Kili y Fili habían luchado con honor y caído de la misma manera, dos grandes enanos que ganaron la batalla perdiendo sus vidas. Pero ellos no eran los únicos sino también el famoso rey bajo la montaña, pero él aún tenía palabras que decir a su gente, a sus amigos y quienes creía enemigos. Agradeció a Gandalf y a Bilbo por haberlo apoyado en una pelea que no era la suya, a sus leales enanos por estar con él hasta el final, a Bardo por unírseles en combate y aunque no podía darle las gracias a cada uno; hizo saber en general su agradecimiento a los habitantes de la ciudad del Lago.

-Gandalf, necesito verlo…-sus manos presionaban el vientre donde la sangre salía sin parar, el enano no tuvo por qué decir más cuando el Istar apareció a lado del rey elfo quien se encontraba dolido por las pérdidas de su raza y la pronta marcha de su hijo pero no sabía que el rey de Erebor estaba pereciendo hasta que sus ojos se cruzaron con los opuestos. Solo ellos se encontraban ya que todos tenían cosas por hacer, ayudar a los heridos o dar entierro a los muertos, elfos, hombres y enanos ayudaban mientras Balin y Gandalf se quedaron cerca de los dos reyes pero al mismo tiempo cerca como para verles pero no escucharles, no había privacidad del todo pues los gritos de dolor y tristeza se escuchaban a millas, las personas pasaban corriendo para auxiliar a los demás y aunque ninguno de los enanos quería dejar solo a su rey, tuvieron que hacerlo pues fue él mismo quien se los pidió porque él era el único con el que le faltaba hablar, porque no podía irse sin despedirse de él, su amado elfo.

-No hables-sugirió Thranduil

-No, lo necesito

-Por favor…

-Shhh…Thranduil-las manos gruesas y toscas aclamaban por las finas y suaves del rey de Mirkwood, este último correspondió sin pensarlo; se apretaron con fuerza-Perdón…perdón por todo, por…decirte cosas de las que ahora me arrepiento

-No, entiendo…tenías tus razones, yo me he equivocado, tengo que aceptarlo aunque no me guste, tu perdóname por no haberte socorrido aquel día…yo….-el elfo trataba de no quebrarse en llanto pero pudo lograr lo que quería, sin embargo un par de lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas

-Es la primera vez que te veo llorar-Thorin sonrió como pudo porque no tenía ni fuerzas para eso

-No suelo hacerlo, eres privilegiado en verme así-rio a medias

-Quiero saber que me perdonas antes que….-sintió una punzada

-Thorin!-exclamó preocupado el rey del bosque negro

-Antes que me vaya…-se quejaba de dolor, la sangre seguía brotando, leve pero no paraba

-Quédate, quédate conmigo-suplicó el mayor

-No puedo...-miró el cielo-debo irme ya

-No…no…no digas eso

-Sabes que es cuestión de minutos….

-No…-se negaba a aceptarlo, dejo caer su cabeza hacia adelante sintiéndose derrotado por no poder hacer nada para salvar a quien se convirtiera en un querido enemigo y al final amigo

-Se un buen rey…

-Lo haré-los ojos llorosos del padre de Legolas colmó de una tristeza profunda a Thorin, él no vio morir a sus sobrinos ni siquiera sus cuerpos pero ahora se reuniría con ellos sin embargo dejaba amigos en estas tierras

-Ojala no hubiéramos perdido el tiempo peleándonos-Thorin podía estar muriéndose pero sacaba fuerzas para decir todo lo que quería al hermoso ser que arrodillado a su lado le sonreía con cada palabra-alza tu rostro… quiero verlo por última vez

Los ojos cerrados de Thranduil se abrieron y tal como pidió; levantó la cara para ser visto

-Hermoso…-eso fue todo, Thorin no dijo más, quedó con la mirada puesta en el rostro contrario y una sonrisa en sus labios

Thranduil cerró los ojos del enano y pegó su frente a la armadura de este llorando como nunca antes, solo cuando perdió a su esposa, cuando dijo que jamás se volvería a enamorar, mas no pudo cumplir con su palabra al conocer al necio Oakenshield. Se levantó dolido pero no por los golpes sino por perderlo a él. Los enanos llegaron y se encargaron de que su funeral fuera digno de un rey de Erebor, Bardo colocó la Piedra del Arca en la tumba de Thorin que tan preciada era para él y Thranduil se encargó de hacer lo mismo con Orcrist. Al momento en que colocó la espada suspiró pesadamente mirando el cielo Thranduil mencionó unas palabras-el último adiós-lo sería, porque no regresaría a Erebor a menos que fuera por una situación parecida, porque no soportaría volver al lugar donde murió a quien amó pero no pudo demostrarlo como quería, porque le traería malos recuerdos y penas, porque trataría de olvidar a alguien inolvidable, porque no quería pasar siglos sufriendo como lo hizo con su mujer, porque el tiempo cura las heridas y sanaría su dolor…pero era imposible no recordar a tan valeroso y gruñon enano; aunque escudo de Roble permaneciera en su mente y en su corazón.


End file.
